A
A''' (titulado de manera homónima en Latinoamérica'''Fuente: Fox Play y en España'Fuente:' FOXTv.es) es el décimo sexto y último episodio de la cuarta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el quincuagésimo primer episodio producido en general. Fue escrito conjuntamente por Scott M. Gimple y Angela Kang, y dirigido por Michelle MacLaren. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 30 de Marzo de 2014, y en Latinoamérica y España el 31 de Marzo de 2014. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 15.7 de espectadores'Fuente:' Tv By The Numbers.com. Sinopsis Cuando múltiples caminos chocan, se enfrenta cara a cara con la brutalidad pura. ¿Podrán él y el grupo tener lo que se necesita para sobrevivir?Traducido de la página oficial de la AMC. Resumen , y regresan de un recorrido de búsqueda de suministros en el auto de Zach. Hershel les da la bienvenida y le sugiere a Rick tomar un merecido descanso, pero el policía en cambio desea seguir ayudando a mantener limpia la prisión. Hershel mira como Rick mata a los en la cerca perimetral. En un flash-forward, Rick se sienta catatónico en el suelo, empapado de sangre. Sus manos tiemblan. right|200px|Rick, Carl y Michonne acampando en medio del bosque. En el presente, Rick, Carl y Michonne descansan alrededor de una fogata, remarcando lo hambrientos que se encontraban. Rick sugiere ir a comprobar las trampas que habían colocado para ver si había caído algún animal. Mientras caminan por el bosque, Rick se pregunta que tan cerca estarán de Terminus. Carl sin embargo se pregunta que tanto deberían contarle a otros respecto a todo lo que han vivido, pero antes de que Rick pueda contestar, un caminante aparece y entonces los tres se ponen en posición para aniquilarlo. left|200px|Un extraño siendo devorado vivo por los caminantes. Rick encuentra un conejo en la trampa y le explica a Carl cómo funciona el mecanismo: cualquier animal que pase por allí, deberá indefectiblemente dirigirse hacia la soga. Ellos repentinamente escuchan a alguien pidiendo ayuda y sin pensarlo, Carl corre hacia el grito para ver lo que sucedía. El trío encuentra a un extraño rodeado de caminantes y Rick evita que Carl lo ayude ya que era demasiado tarde. Mientras observan como el hombre era devorado vivo por las criaturas, los caminantes se percatan de su presencia y empiezan a perseguirlos. Acorralados, al trío no le queda de otra más que enfrentarse a los muertos. right|200px|Hershel despertando a Rick para que lo ayude en la granja. En otro flashback de la prisión, despierta a temprano en la mañana para pedirle que lo ayude con la huerta que estaba construyendo. se lleva a para cuidarla por el resto del día y cuando Rick intenta coger su revolver, Hershel le dice que no lo necesitaría. De regreso en el presente, Rick, Carl y Michonne luchan contra los caminantes. Después de una buena pelea finalmente consiguen perderlos de vista y llegan hasta una camioneta abandonada en medio de la carretera. Ellos deciden acampar allí para pasar la noche. Mientras Carl duerme en la camioneta, Michonne y Rick montan guardia alrededor de una hoguera. De repente, Joe emerge del bosque y coloca su pistola en la cabeza de Rick, diciéndole que había llegado el momento de pagar por lo que hizo. El resto del grupo de Joe rodea a Michonne y también se dirigen a despertar a Carl. se sorprende al darse cuenta que el hombre al que habían estado siguiendo era Rick y entonces le pide a Joe que los deje ir ya que eran buenas personas, pero Joe acusa a Daryl de estar mintiendo y le da órdenes a su grupo de castigarlo golpeándolo hasta morir. left|200px|Dan amenazando con violar a Carl. Mientras esto sucede, otro de los hombres de Joe saca a Carl de la camioneta a punta de cuchillo y lo tira al suelo, procediendo luego a desabrochar su pantalón. Joe tienta a Rick diciéndole que antes de asesinarlo lo obligará a ver como violan y matan a sus amigos, y entonces el policía intenta pelear pero Joe tiene la ventaja. right|200px|Un enfurecido Rick asesinando a Joe de un mordisco. Con la situación llegando a un punto crítico, Rick se lanza repentinamente hacia Joe y de un mordisco le arranca una parte del cuello, escupiendo luego la carne. Joe cae al suelo mientras se desangra rápidamente hasta la muerte y Michonne aprovecha la distracción para acabar con su captor y luego hacer lo mismo con los agresores de Daryl. Rick desvía su atención hacia el atacante de Carl y sin contemplación lo apuñala repetidas veces en el pecho. Michonne sostiene a Carl mientras éste observa lo que Rick estaba haciendo con una mirada oscura en su rostro. En otro flashback, Hershel le pide a Rick que lo ayude a sembrar maíz y criar cerdos en la prisión, explicándole que Carl necesitaba un modelo a seguir ahora que la guerra había terminado. Rick rechaza la propuesta de Hershel diciendo que él necesitaba salir a explorar y mantener custodiadas las cercas. En el presente, un ensangrentado Rick se recuesta por la camioneta en estado catatónico luego de haber asesinado brutalmente al grupo de Joe. Daryl se sienta al lado de él y trata de explicarle sus motivos para haber estado viajando con los bandidos, pero Rick le dice que no necesitaba darle explicaciones y está contento de volverlo a ver ya que lo consideraba su hermano. Daryl lo conforta diciendo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo que él hizo la noche anterior, pero Rick no está de acuerdo aunque admite que si quería mantener a salvo a Carl, debía comportarse de ese modo. Carl escucha toda la conversación desde adentro del camión, mientras pretendía que estaba dormido. left|200px|Rick, Daryl, Michonne y Carl aproximándose a Terminus. Horas más tarde, el grupo continúa la marcha por las vías del tren en dirección hacia Terminus y finalmente consiguen aproximarse al lugar. Como medida de precaución deciden no entrar por el portón principal y en cambio optan por explorar el perímetro en busca de otra entrada. Rick le ofrece a Carl acompañarlo, pero el niño prefiere permanecer con Michonne en lugar de Rick. right|200px|Michonne recordando con tristeza lo ocurrido con su hijo. Mientras analizan la zona, Michonne le dice a Carl que no debía tener miedo de su padre y le cuenta como ella encadenó a su novio y a su amigo luego de que se convirtieran en caminantes, en castigo por haber hecho que mataran a su hijo. Ella confiesa que eso fue enfermizo, pero que afortunadamente Andrea, y el mismo la hicieron regresar a la normalidad. Carl entonces se abre y le revela que no tenía miedo de su padre sino vergüenza, ya que el también se sentía como un monstruo por haber deseado todo lo que Rick le hizo al grupo de Joe. Michonne lo abraza mientras Rick los observa desde lejos. Habiendo encontrado un lugar por donde entrar, Rick entierra una bolsa de armas en las inmediaciones para estar preparados por si las cosas se ponían feas. left|200px|Gareth dándoles la bienvenida a Terminus. El grupo trepa las cercas y entra en un gran almacén lleno de gente pintando tranquilamente signos de Terminus. Cerca de allí, una mujer se sienta ante un micrófono para difundir el mensaje de radio sobre "el santuario" que el grupo de Daryl oyó en el camino a la escuela de veterinaria. Un hombre llamado Gareth les da la bienvenida y entonces el grupo baja sus armas y se someten a una inspección. right|200px|Rick sospechando enormemente de Terminus. Luego de ser revisados, otro hombre de nombre Alex los escolta hasta un patio lleno de residentes de Terminus y en el camino les explica cómo se fundó el lugar. Al llegar a una barbacoa, Alex le pide a Mary que prepare un plato de comida para los recién llegados mientras que Rick nota que la cadena del reloj familiar de Hershel salía del bolsillo de Alex. Al mirar tranquilamente alrededor, Rick observa otros objetos que originalmente le pertenecían a su grupo y que ahora estaban en poder de los Terminianos. Sin tiempo que perder, Rick toma a Alex de rehén y a punta de pistola exige saber cómo consiguió el reloj. El grupo de Rick y el grupo de Terminus levantan sus armas el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a enfrentarse. En otro flashback, Rick entra al bloque de celdas y encuentra a Patrick jugando con algunos Legos. No muy lejos de ellos, Carl limpia su pistola y entonces Rick se le acerca y le pide que lo ayude con algo. Rick le dice a Carl que deje su arma pues no la necesitaría. 200px|left|Rick teniendo a Alex de rehén. De regreso en el presente, Alex le dice a Rick que consiguió el reloj de una persona muerta. Gareth se presenta ante ellos y trata de razonar con Rick diciéndole que los otros objetos fueron obtenidos de manera similar, y en medio de la conversación cierra el puño, dándole una señal al hombre armado que estaba de pie detrás de Rick. El policía gira rápidamente sosteniendo a Alex justo cuando el hombre armado dispara, y la bala impacta contra el rehén, matándolo al instante. Un tiroteo se produce y Gareth grita que los envíen hacia "A" a medida que el grupo de Rick huye en dirección a un almacén con los hombres armados disparando a sus pies. El grupo continúa corriendo, pero el único paso abierto del edificio es a través de una serie de puertas marcada por la letra A. Ellos descubren que existen personas encerradas en algunos contenedores y llegan hasta una habitación iluminada por velas, donde notan un mensaje escrito en las paredes que dice: "Nunca más. Nunca confíes. Nosotros primeros, siempre." Rick se da cuenta que no les estaban disparando con la intención de matarlos, pero no tienen tiempo de detenerse y entonces continúan escapando. right|200px|Gareth dándole órdenes al grupo de Rick. Al llegar al exterior, el grupo intenta correr hacia las cercas pero se encuentran con una línea de francotiradores y no les queda de otra más que rendirse. Desde la azotea, Gareth les ordena tirar sus armas y dirigirse uno a uno hacia un vagón de tren cercano, amenazando con matar a Carl si no obedecían. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, , , Sasha, , , , y emergen de la oscuridad. En un último flashback, Rick, Carl, Hershel, Beth y Judith bromean mientras cultivan la granja de la prisión. Hershel le dice a Rick que siempre podía ser de ese modo. Rick toma la decisión de que así sería y además le quita a su hijo su sombrero de sheriff y se lo entrega a Beth. left|200px|Rick declarándole la guerra a los Terminianos. De regreso en el vagón de tren, un renegado Rick mira a través del umbral de la puerta mientras el resto se cuestiona como saldrán de aquella situación. Con total serenidad Rick le dice al grupo recién reunido que los Terminianos se sentirán muy estúpidos cuando se den cuenta que se metieron con la gente equivocada. }} Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' * Emily Kinney como Beth Greene * Chad Coleman como Tyreese Williams * Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. como Bob Stookey * Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler * Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford * Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa * Jeff Kober como Joe * Denise Crosby como Mary * Andrew J. West como Gareth * Vincent Martella como Patrick * Tate Ellington como Alex 'Participación Especial' * Keith Brooks como Dan * JD Evermore como Harley * Davi Jay como Tony * Eric Mendenhall como Billy * Irene Ziegler como Mujer de la radio 'No Acreditados' * Delia & Sophia Oeland como Judith Grimes Eventos Importantes *Se revela la manera en la que convenció a de volverse un granjero durante las buenas épocas en la prisión y también la forma en que consiguieron su huerta. *El grupo de Joe encuentra a Rick y sus amigos, y trata de cobrar venganza. * vuelve a reunirse con , y Michonne y ofrece su vida a cambio de la de sus amigos. *Uno de los merodeadores trata de violar a . *Rick enfurece y asesina salvajemente a los bandidos, empezando por Joe, a quien aniquila de un mordisco en la yugular. * le afirma a que lo consideraba su hermano. *Michonne le revela a Carl la manera en la que murió su hijo y confirma que sus mascotas eran su novio y mejor amigo. *Carl le confirma a Michonne que estaba preocupado por su humanidad y temía convertirse en alguien sin sentimientos. *Rick, Carl, Michonne y Daryl llegan a Terminus y conocen al líder Gareth. *Rick y los otros descubren que los residentes de Terminus tenían cosas que le pertenecían a su grupo como el reloj de Hershel, el traje antidisturbios de Glenn y el poncho de Maggie. *Rick y sus amigos combaten a los Terminianos y se enteran que todo el lugar era una gran trampa. *Se revela que los Terminianos tenían apresados a muchas personas en varios contenedores. *Rick, Carl, Daryl y Michonne son atrapados por Gareth y sus secuaces, quienes los encierran en un vagón de tren. *Rick, Carl, Daryl y Michonne logran por fin reencontrarse con y los demás al ser encerrados en el mismo vagón. *Rick y el resto conoce a Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Tara. *Rick le afirma a su grupo que le demostraran a Gareth que se metieron con la gente equivocada. Título * El título hace alusión al nombre del pasillo por el que Rick y sus amigos cruzan mientras tratan de escapar de Terminus. * También hace mención al vagón de tren donde Rick y los otros son encerrados por Gareth. Notas *Este es el episodio final de la cuarta temporada. *Este es el primer episodio en contener una sola letra en el título, lo que lo convierte en el capítulo con el nombre más corto en toda la historia de la serie. *Este episodio es el primero y único hasta el momento en poseer carteles o teasers promocionales antes de su emisión. *Este episodio marca el regreso y a la vez la última aparición de Scott Wilson como miembro regular del elenco, ya que su personaje murió en el episodio After. *Este episodio marca la última aparición del set de la prisión. *Los personajes de Melissa McBride, Emily Kinney y Chad Coleman únicamente aparecen durante breves segundos en los flashbacks que tienen lugar en el episodio y no tienen presencia real durante el desarrollo de la historia. *Vincent Martella vuelve a interpretar a Patrick durante este episodio. right|210px|Escena eliminada. *Este es el primer final de temporada en no concluir satisfactoriamente todos los arcos argumentales del año y utilizar un cliffhanger a resolverse en la temporada siguiente. *También es el primer final de temporada en no contener la muerte de algún personaje del elenco. *Este episodio cuenta con una escena eliminada en la que se puede ver a Rick, Michonne, Carl y Daryl pelear contra algunos caminantes que estaban encadenados en un cuarto de Terminus. *El último diálogo que y dicen en este episodio ''Rick: “They’re going to feel pretty stupid when they find out”, Abraham: “Find out what?”, Rick: “They’re screwing with the wrong people.”'' es una adaptación directa de lo dicho por sus contrapartes en la edición número 64 del cómic, justo antes de ir en busca de los Cazadores para hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a Dale. En el programa Talking Dead, Andrew Lincoln confesó que al momento de decir la línea debió cambiar la palabra original (fucking) por una menos fuerte (screwing), debido a la censura.Fuente: Comicbook.com Sin embargo la escena original forma parte del Dvd y BluRay de la temporada 4 como una escena eliminada. *Un nuevo par de gemelas (Delia & Sophia Oeland) fueron contratadas para interpretar a exclusivamente durante las secuencias flashbacks de este episodio. Esta es la única vez que aparecieron.Fuente: Judith Grimes fan page Curiosidades *''"A"'' es uno de los sobrenombres utilizados para referirse a Atlanta (igual que Terminus lo fue en 1980). Según el periódico Creative Loafing, una de las razones principales para amar Atlanta es porque es la única ciudad fácilmente identificable por una sola letraFuente: Clatl.com. *Este episodio deja sin resolver el paradero de , quien desapareció misteriosamente en el episodio Alone y tampoco presenta a , Tyreese y , quienes se encontraban en camino hacia Terminus desde el episodio The Grove. *El altar que Rick, Carl, Michonne y Daryl descubren mientras tratan de escapar de Terminus posee mensajes cortos pintados por todos lados, un tema recurrente que fue apareciendo durante el trascurso de la temporada. Esta clase de mensajes pudieron verse más claramente en los episodios Live Bait, Dead Weight y Still. **Según Andrew J. West (Gareth) este altar se trata de la Iglesia de Terminus y es donde le rinden tributo a los Terminianos fallecidos, por eso posee varios nombres pintados en el suelo.Fuente: YouTube.com *El zumbido que escucha tras el disparo efectuado por Joe es similar a lo ocurrido con él cuando se encontraba atrapado en el tanque en el episodio Days Gone Bye. *La frase que le dice a a inicios del episodio mientras trata de enseñarle a atrapar la cena: "Any animals going by will have to run this way, right into the trap" (Todo animal que pase por aquí tendrá que correr hacia esta dirección, directo a la trampa); es un preludio de la técnica que utilizarán los Terminianos más adelante para atraparlos. *En el episodio Still cuando Beth le dice a Daryl "Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me vaya, Daryl Dixon." resulta llamativo que habla sobre "irse" (gone) en lugar de "morir" (die). En este episodio cuando Rick pregunta si la chica murió, Daryl le responde efectivamente que ella "simplemente se fue" (She’s just gone). Escenas Eliminadas Este episodio cuenta con varias escenas eliminadas o escenas extendidas. The Walking Dead Season 4 - Deleted Scene, Ep. 416 "A" The Walking Dead Season 4 4x16 A Terminus They're fucking with the wrong people Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció A? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales TWD_416_GP_0009.jpg TWD_416_GP_0008.jpg TWD_416_GP_0010.jpg TWD_416_GP_0004.jpg TWD_416_GP_0005.jpg TWD_416_GP_0006.jpg TWD_416_GP_0007.jpg TWD_416_GP_0012.jpg TWD_416_GP_0002.jpg TWD_416_GP_0013.jpg TWD_416_GP_0014.jpg TWD_416_GP_0015.jpg TWD_416_GP_0017.jpg TWD_416_GP_0016.jpg TWD_416_GP_0011.jpg TWD_416_GP_0018.jpg TWD_416_GP_1119_0109.jpg TWD_415_GP_1119_0135.jpg TWD_416_GP_0019.jpg TWD_416_GP_1120_0160.jpg TWD_416_GP_1120_0259.jpg TWD_416_GP_0020.jpg TWD_416_GP_0003.jpg TWD_416_GP_0021.jpg TWD_416_GP_0025.jpg TWD_416_GP_0026.jpg TWD_416_GP_0022.jpg TWD_416_GP_0027.jpg TWD_416_GP_0024.jpg TWD_416_GP_0023.jpg TWD_416_GP_0029.jpg TWD_416_GP_0028.jpg GarethA.jpg RickMichonnePromotionalPoster.jpg Carol_Terminus_Teaser.jpg Glenn_Terminus_Teaser.jpg originalBeth.jpg Tyreese-416.jpg 1560414_902735329752626_311044102_n.jpg DarylA.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 4 Categoría:Episodios con flashbacks